Still a princess in my eyes
by ARadomperson
Summary: "How could you just… break her heart like this? She never deserved this!" "Look, you may be the lady's man, but I can still crush your face if you will talk to me like this. All she did was trying to change me. She wanted a perfect prince. Not a rebel like me. She never wanted the real me. She wanted someone I'm not."


**Title: **Still a Princess in my eyes

**Summary: **"How could you just… break her heart like this? She never deserved this!" "Look, you may be the lady's man, but I can still crush your face if you will talk to me like this. All she did was trying to change me. She wanted a perfect prince. Not a rebel like me. She never wanted the real me. She wanted someone I'm not." "Well, you could still break up with her, not just cheat on her, you jerk."

**Warnings: **Angry Duncan, sad, depressed and angry Courtney, furious Justin.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, Total Drama they belong to whoever created them. I only own the idea of this fic.

Justin's P.O.V

My eyes narrowed when I saw who entered the hall. Duncan. I hate this guy. Back in TDA I hated him for being with Courtney, but I didn't show it. I decided that since Courtney was happy I should be happy for her. But then, in TDWT, this lying two timing cheater broke her heart, just to get with Gwen. I had nothing against Gwen… until she kissed him back. After everything that happened on the Island. I thought that she at least would not kiss him back. Did she forget about the kiss that Heather and Trent 'shared' on the dock? If not, why did she do the same thing? And Courtney and her were becoming friends! Now, I truly hate that Goth. Yeah. I was still in love with Courtney. But who wouldn't? She's just so perfect! I remember the princess episode when I almost kissed her. Now, whenever I go to sleep I always have the same dream. Chris actually let us kiss that episode. We kissed, she fell in love with me. She broke up with Duncan, and we lived together ever since. But then, when I wake up, I have to remember it was just a dream, and Courtney is still broken hearted. Suddenly, I couldn't take this anymore. I heard from Katie and Sadie that all Courtney did was cry. She didn't get out of her room. Not even for meals. Bridgette, probably the only girl who felt sympathy towards Courtney, was the one who gave her meals. I couldn't stand it anymore. All of that pain because of that jerk.

"Hey Duncan. I want to talk to you. Privately." I greeted him. Duncan eyed me suspiciously, before nodding. We went into a dark corner, where I slapped him.

"How could you just… break her heart like this? She never deserved this!" I yelled at him.

"Look, you may be the lady's man, but I can still crush your face if you will talk to me like this. All she did was trying to change me. She wanted a perfect prince. Not a rebel like me. She never wanted the real me. She wanted someone I'm not." He answered angrily.

"Well, you could still break up with her, not just cheat on her, you jerk." I replied furiously.

"Why do you even give a damn? She broke your heart." He said, shrugging.

"Just like you broke hers. And both of us still love the person who broke our hearts. She never gets out of her room. She keeps on crying. All because of you and your selfishness!" I yelled at him. He glared at me.

"Look who's talking about selfishness! The lady's man, who probably broke a million hearts where he lives!" I stood there, just looking at him wide-eyed.

"This isn't the first time when I broke someone's heart. And knowing me, probably not the last one. You broke hearts as well, maybe without realizing it. But seriously, I'm glad Courtney and I are over. You should be happy as well. This way, you can get together with Courtney. You know, comfort her, talk a bit with her, and soon you two will be making out-" I slapped him again.

"That's all you care about! Making out with girls! You don't care about giving them gifts; you don't care about being nice to them! You only want to get laid! Nothing else!" I yelled at him. My vision was a blur. I admit that tears were in my eyes, but I didn't want to show them to the world.

"This is why Courtney wanted to change you! She wanted your best! And you thanked her by cheating on her! You don't deserve someone as good as Courtney! You jerk!" Here, I turned around, and stormed off. I walked into my room, and just laid on my bed, thinking about what Duncan told me. Maybe he was right. I need to talk to Courtney. Maybe I'll buy her some flowers as well… Yes. I will talk to her. A few minutes later I was right in front of Courtney's door. I knocked.

"Who's there?" Asked a tired voice. It took me a moment to find my voice.

"Er…."

"Duncan, if it is another prank of yours, then get away!" Courtney yelled.

"It's not Duncan. It's me, Justin." I finally presented myself. The door opened a little, only

to reveal Courtney's head.

"Oh, ok, it's really you." She said, before opening the whole door, and leading me to her room. It was a mess, but so was Courtney. Her eyes were all red, her hair a mess, and her room… on the bed, the pillows were all wet, the on the side, all squashed. Tissues all around the room.

"Well, Justin, what do you want?" Courtney asked me politely.

"I need to talk to you." I replied.

"About?"

"Look, I know how you feel. You feel useless. You feel as if someone took your heart out of your chest, and ripped it into a million pieces right before your eyes." Tears started to show in her eyes.

"You know you should hate Duncan for what he did, but it doesn't matter how hard you try, you keep on loving him. All you ever wanted was a man who would love you, buy you gifts just like this, who would die for you. And you saw this in Duncan. But, he doesn't want to be kept on the leash, and he tried to get the bad side of you, while you tried to get the good side of him, which ended up in fights. Gwen and Duncan don't fight, and since they have a lot in common, they understand each other better than you and Duncan ever did. Maybe this means you should let him go, and find another guy. Someone who would treat you better than this jerk." I told her. She looked at me, anger in her eyes.

"Let him go? You talk as if it was something easy to do! You tell me to just let him go, like you would tell me to put in the bin a bad candy. It's not so easy. Did you ever let someone you love go? I don't think so!" She yelled at me. I looked at her sad.

"I did let someone that I loved go. I still love this person, but I learned how to live with her decisions. If she won't love me, I won't take this badly. If she will, I will be the happiest man in the world. But, whatever decisions will be, if she will be happy, I will be happy for her." I replied. She looked at me wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry Justin. I never knew you went through something like this."

"Don't worry. At least I can still talk to this girl."

"Do you mind if I ask you… who's this lucky girl?"

"Why did you called her lucky?"

"Because, you just told me that whatever she will do and will be happy with this, you will be happy for her. Even if it means breaking your heart." She explained.

"Well, to answer your question, this girl… it's you." She gasped, and looked at me wide-eyed, breathless.

"Me? Why me? I'm not worth this! I… I…" She tried to find the right words. I moved closer to her. We were now inches away.

"You do deserve to be happy. And I fell in love with you back on the action set. When you were still with Duncan. Don't you remember the princess episode?" I asked her.

"I do remember, but I thought it was part of your strategy. Make me fall for you, so you can eliminate me more easily."  
"Well it wasn't strategy. Those were my true feelings for you."

"But… what's so other in me than in the other girls?" She asked.

"Well, you're smart, in depended, incredible to look at, you can be very cute when you want to, but when you're angry, your enemies whimper from fear. And honestly, I hate it when you're sad. When you're sad, I'm becoming sad as well, I hate seeing tears in your eyes. Your eyes, they are so… woah, the best eyes in the whole world! Not even I have such great eyes. You know who you are, and you don't change it. You aren't afraid of the real you. This is what makes you so great." I explained, and she blushed.

"Well, you know what? I think that I just let Duncan go. I could care less about this two timing cheater anyway." She said, smiling brightly, and I hugged her.

"That's the positive attitude Courtney." I said smiling. She hugged me back. When we finally broke our hug, we looked into each other's eyes and slowly started to lean in. Soon, we shared our first kiss. I know in my dreams I kissed her a billion times already, but this was way better than the best dream ever. I started to slowly caress her cheek while kissing. When the oxygen became a real need, we stopped, and just smiled at each other.

"Come on, let's go outside." I said softly, before talking her hand, and leading her out of her room.

**OK, this was my first Courtin fic. Honestly, I love this pairing! 3 So, to all Courtin fans out here, please enjoy.**


End file.
